Stuck in the mud
by YiKong
Summary: Master and Student. An intense training session turns into a little something different when the Wuju style intensifies.


Wukong XMaster Yi. Master and Student. An intense training session turns into a little something different when the Wuju style intensifies. (The Wuju style is Master Yi's penis.)

After the Noxian invasion was contained, Master Yi fell into a deep isolation on his Isle of Ionia. He trained day to night, seething with rage and impatience, eager for revenge on the Noxians. He adopted an able and willing student, Wukong. But Master Yi's loneliness only increased with time. He longed for a strong man to hold him at night, to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. One particularly hot and steamy morning (even for Ionia) Wukong and Master Yi were wrestling in the mud, trying to prove who was the stronger Warrior. Halfway through the fight, both Wukong and Master Yi were getting extremely sweaty. Hot moisturize rolled down Wukongs chiselled body, exposing his supple abs and worked ass cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by Master Yi, who by this point was trying his best not to get hard just taking in the glorious sight of Wukongs body. Master Yi was secretly ashamed, he knew that Wukong probably wasn't into that kind of thing. But his Stone Skin was so delicious and irresistible, the heat emanating from his oiled body providing all the motivation Master Yi needed to get turned on. But he restrained himself, for fear for what could happen to his beloved student.

Privately, Wukong wondered if Master Yi was getting as hot and bothered as he was. For several months, Wukong had been harbouring a secret love for his Master. But he was also scared that Master Yi would not reciprocate. He had decided that today was the day, the day that he would reveal the passion he had been hiding in both his heart and pants for his Master.

Using the newly learned power of the Wuju Style, Wukong unleashed his decoy. The real Wukong quickly slipped behind Master Yi. Yi, thinking he had finally found a weakness in Wukongs defense, made a quick, final strike at the harmless decoy. Realising his mistake too late, Wukong grappled Master Yi from behind, disarming him and locking both his arms behind his back. Master Yi had been defeated.

By this point, both Master and Student suddenly realised how close their bodies had become. Under the blistering morning sun, their collective sweat was mixing and running down their shirtless, tanned skin. Wukong couldn't take it anymore, he needed Master Yi as badly as he needed the Wuju Style. Saddling Master Yi, he traced a finger down the front of Master Yi's well chiselled abs, eliciting a shocked gasp from the Master. Slipping his hand inside Master Yi's training pants, he was surprised to already find him fully erect. Master Yi slowly turned his head to meet Wukongs eyes, full of primal lust. "Don't stop" he whispered, his voice full of passion, into Wukongs ear. Wukong gripped Master Yi's fully erect penis tightly, eliciting another moan from the horny Master. Wukong slowly stroked his firm member, stimulating the sensitive head of the Masters cock. Wukong stifled another manly groan from the Master with his mouth, locking tongues and mixing the warm saliva in his mouth. Just as the Master began to reach climax, Wukong slammed Yi onto the ground and forced him to assume the doggy position as he landed a Crushing Blow inside his anus. Master Yi groaned as his orgasm was declined, taking the full force of Wukongs ravenous cock inside his virgin anus. Wukong then performed a full strength cyclone inside Master Yi's anus, slamming his prostrate while doing so. Wukong pumped in and out of Master Yi's fragile body, love juices already streaming readily out of his engorged penis. Just as Master Yi was beginning to climax again, Wukong grabbed him by the back of the head, promptly turned him around and performed an Angry Pirate on his unsuspecting face. Master Yi was blinded as Wukongs warm, delicious seed ran all over his face. Wukong quickly kicked Yi in the shins and sackwacked him, leaving him in the mud unsatisfied.


End file.
